Open Skies
by BoyFlea
Summary: Hermione discovers something more powerful than Voldemort himself!
1. A Book at Bedtime

Open Skies 

Chapter 1:

The dust blew from the tatty old book rather self-importantly. Hermione smiled as the faded gold letters revealed themselves at long last – was this the missing tome Snape had remarked upon only days earlier?

Hermione sighed. This was her fifth year at Hogwarts and now she contented herself with small quests whilst she waited for the next exam. The title was finally clear to her in the faint light of the small hidden library behind the picture of Sir Kalifan. The only book here, abandoned yet apparently once well read. It's peeling gold letters adored the small red cloth binding.

"This is hopeless. 'Silver the Happy Wolf'? This was supposed to be the Third Chronicle of Narvik!" 

Footsteps outside closed her cavernous mouth and in her haste she bolted from the small chamber and took flight to her room, the tatty book secreted in her robes.

Once back in the safety of her room, Hermione leaved through the book, but there were no handwritten clues in the margins nor were there ay apparent catches or mechanisms to it. The book failed to register with any of her magic tests so she tossed it into the corner of her chest and went to have dinner.

It was two weeks later and Hermione could not sleep. The incessant rain at the window was not helping. Malfoy had been caught roughing up Neville in the corridor by Professor Trelawney and had been put in detention for a week. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all far happier as a result and had spent the day sneering at him and jeering. This had left her still wide awake and itching for something to do. As reading often helped send her to sleep, Hermione finally remembered the book she had found and decided to dig it out. 

"This will turn my mind off  I should think," she smiled smugly.

An hour later, the girls in the dormitory awoke, panicking as howling wind tore through a smashed window, causing the curtains to flap like leathery wings and shards of glass to fill the air.

Professor McGonagall burst into the room and tried to restore order. "Come come girls – it's just a branch caught in the wind which has smashed the window.  Glazifull-" she called to repair the window, but stopped abruptly, the spell dwindling in her wand and fading..

It was then that McGonagall noticed the glass had been smashed from within the dormitory and a fragment of robe had been left snagged on the broken glass.

"Oh my…" she murmured, the colour draining from her face. "Not again…"

Rushing to the window, she called out "Everyone! Get up – check the beds – see if anyone is missing! Illumifaricum!" A large ball of thick yellowish light appeared outside the window and McGonagall used this to look down into the courtyard many many feet below.

A small girl's robe wrapped around a dishevelled lump could be seen far blow on the cobblestones.

"Hermione's missing!" came a voice. Others joined in and panic began to set in. Throughout Hogwarts lights started coming on.

McGonagall stared at the shape far below. As a teacher, her priority was to keep the children safe and calm. 

But as a mother, she fought hard to stop herself succumbing to hysteria.

To be continued…


	2. Grim Memories

Chapter Two

Hagrid was out in the courtyard first, but the robe was just that. There was no body here.

Harry shook Ron awake. "Come quick, Hermione's gone missing!"

"Wha?" managed Ron. "She's probably in the l'bry. Gerrof." 

Then Ron noticed Professor McGonagall was there too. "Get up Ron. I'm afraid this is quite serious!"

Ron snapped awake was allowed to get dressed, which he did hurriedly. In the common room, he was quizzed. "Listen Ron, we understand you and Hermione are always together – would you know why she's left her room?" asked McGonagall.

Professor Dumbledore was there also and the pair interrogated Ron, who had not the faintest idea but was getting obviously upset by the questioning.

"I really don't know! Please believe me!" begged Ron.

"And you have no idea where Hermione could be either eh Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

The pair looked to each other blankly. At that moment Hagrid burst in "Come on. I've found some footprints leading off into the forest!"

Behind Hagrid Professor Snape trudged grumbling about 'foolish little girls'.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Stay here and look after the children. We won't be long"

"No. Let me help I –"

"Not this time. No. Stay and look after these children. They need you."

Harry and Ron elbowed their way past. "Well, were going too!" cried Ron.

"Too right!" agreed Harry.

"Well, I bet if we tole you to stay, you wouldn't anyway," rumbled Hagrid. "Come on, you may be useful. I'm sure Ron knows Hermione's perfume at least – we can stick him on a leash!"

"Hey – what did you mean by that!" snapped Ron.

Harry and Hagrid smiled bravely as they departed.

Professor McGonagall ushered the children into their dormitories once the searching party had left. 

Sitting down by the roaring fire, she remembered a night similar to this many years ago. A bright young child had been pushed and pushed by a driven mother. Pushed too far. McGonagall remembered her sweet Iris.

Iris had been easily as bright as Hermione. Twice as ambitious. Half as stable.

McGonagall had taken five years off, but Hogwarts had pulled her back. That had been a lifetime away.


	3. Hunting Party

Chapter 3

Outside the brisk morning whistled around them. The winter was coming and the forest was dying in a myriad of golden colours.

The searching party of Dumbledore, Hagrid, Snape, Potter and Weasley.

Ron followed the group into the forest as spells of detection and divination were being cast from Professor Trelawney's tower to find the errant Hermione.

As they marched deeply into the forest, the shadows closed in.

"This is most unnatural," commented Dumbledore absently.

"Aye, and there's none but us out here. Everything's gone - not a bird in the trees," noted Hagrid.

"Yes, well, probably driven off by the girl's incessant smug ramblings," muttered Snape.

Harry glanced at Ron. He knew Ron was thinking about Hermione. It had been obvious that those two had been sneaking off once in a while and doing more than homework together.

That was understandable. He had been sneaking off with Ron's sister Ginny once in the while too - Ron must be having a hard time.

Ron was having a tough time, but not as Harry thought. 

There had been an argument. Not a big one, but one that ruined yesterday and left a foul taste in Ron's mouth as he went to sleep. This was the following day and Ron had been meaning to sort things out. And maybe he would not be able to.

Dumbledore suddenly motioned for the party to halt. "Everyone, something's coming…" he hissed. Suddenly, a black  shadow passed over them all, the sky blackened and a darkness flooded their senses. Then all was normal again. Even the birds had returned.

"What in blazes was that?" demanded Hagrid. Snape and Dumbledore exchanged long, thoughtful glances.

It was then that Hermione staggered clumsily and merrily out of the bracken.

"Where have you been?" cried Hagrid.

"Beyond," she smiled before her face screwed up in pain and she burst into tears.

Ron caught her as she collapsed to the ground, shaking and terrified.

To be continued…


	4. Rest Girl!

Chapter 4

Hermione was fine, if a little muddy and exhausted. She had cut her hand on the glass in her window when she decided to leave quickly last night, using a levitation spell to get her to the ground. Unfortunately, the robe she had thrown on had caught on the glass and so she had abandoned it, proceeding in just her nightgown. 

Hermione was ordered by Madame Pomfrey to have the week off to recuperate. Ron had faked a bad cough and had been excused by a sceptical Professor Flitwick to go get some help. He sat by Hermione as she timidly ate her late breakfast in bed. They looked long at each other before Hermione giggled. 

"Sorry Ron, but I've been hit by a spell," she finally said.

"What spell was that?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I don't know. Some sort of vision spell." 

Hermione fixed Ron with a deep and mischievous look before continuing. "It flooded my sense, caused my body to tremble, to glow, to be vibrant and alive. I danced in lights I never knew. I talked strange tongues fluently. I tasted delights from a thousand souls… and none more so wondrous than being held within your gaze, Mr. human."

Ron felt both flattered and terrified. Hermione barked a laugh and winked at him. "Isn't this how the narrative survives Ron? A lust between us, fuelling the passions of our many many fans?" she whispered.

"Yer right. Keep taking the tablets Hermione. Better get back to the lessons and all that," grinned Ron weakly.

"Oh lighten up Ron. I'm fine really. Just this spell hit me from this book. Kind of totally fried my brain," she smiled.

"'Fried my brain?' You have gone weird," he said.

Ginny Weasley was running late and caught up with Harry at lunch. The pair exchanged a discreet kiss before settling down for food. "What happened to Hermione?"

"Oh, some sort of spell – locked in an old children's book she was reading," smiled Harry absently. Whenever Ginny was around nowadays, Hermione and Ron were not as important as they used to be. In fact, the old gang seldom got up to any real adventures together anymore.

"Children's book?"

"Yes. Really evil that. Imagine trapping a spell in a child's book. Imagine what damage it could have done. Glad Hermione's tough enough to take it though."

"What have Dumbledore and that lot done about it?"

"Not sure. Funny thing is, the book sort of disappeared. Apparently the library's being shutdown whilst they go through the books to weed out the dangerous ones." This had been explained to those gathered in the Dining Hall earlier by Dumbledore and McGonagall. For some reason, it had been bothering him.

Ginny blushed and wondered how that book had turned up in her personal chest locker.

To be Continued.


	5. The Madness Explained...

Chapter 5

Professor McGonagall had dismissed her class and sat in her chair. Outside the rain fell. She remembered her daughter's death and wished that somehow it could be altered. Now she hoped the mistake had not been repeated with Hermione; so much talent, so little time to harness before the world of men robbed her of freedom and ambition. "Sitting here won't beat the system, nor change things otherwise," she sighed. And with that, she transfigured her mood to that of her old stubborn self.

That night Ginny sat down that night and began reading the book. Would it change her life?

The book was not a children's book at all, but a slim little novel with big print. It was called Silver the Happy Wolf and seemed a little lame in it's initial premise.

"Chapter one – Silver finds a friend. Hmmm. Looks like a heavy read," she smiled. Rumours were that the book had infected Hermione somehow, so Ginny decided that that was quite enough for now and tried to sleep. But the book was simply too innocuous to be ignored for long.

In her bed on the floor above, Hermione had been unwittingly sedated by the nurse. She wished to dream but kept seeing things in the shadows. Hermione knew it was her mind playing tricks on her and had been told the book had been simply a tawdry little story about a wolf who is quite anthropomorphised. He is called Silver and has a girlfriend called Pippa and was getting into scrapes with a Sir Render, of all people. Sickly sweet stuff. Then there was that other stuff. Not a great concept or plot twist. But something had slipped into her. Seeped through a small crack in her defences. Caused something deep and fundamental to crumble and release something long forgotten, or only recently introduced. She was unsure which but now it felt as if she were being held at Hogwarts against her will.

Hermione longed to run. To run and keep on until once more she was beyond.

Ginny was feeling sleepy after all. 

The first chapter had been quite slow.

' "…Quick Pippa, Sir Render will never find us down here!" said Silver. 

The steel bear trap had wounded Pippa, but bravely she fought to keep up."

Sir Render and his two ferocious bodyguards hurtled down behind him. The three bloodhounds were frothing at the mouth and lusted for the taste of fresh wolf!

The afternoon sun was slowly turning the sky orange and the distant flock were returning to the farmer's barn."'

Ginny yawned and blinked. How could this rubbish have hurt Hermione? "Must have been some sort of spell trap in the book which has now been spent into poor Hermione. Poor thing. Or mad thing." Ginny smiled, dumped the book under her pillow and slept.

The morning came and Hermione was feeling well enough to rejoin Hogwarts. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape all concurred that there seemed little wrong with Hermione.

"Well," concluded Dumbledore, "seems like it was simply an old ward left in a book. Why we're not too sure."

"And," added McGonagall, "as it was not in the library itself and deep within the lower north chambers, it would be safe to conclude that the library is not at risk nor likely to be contaminated likewise"

"But, added Snape nastily, "as the lower north chambers are no place for stupid little girls, there should also be punishment, so as to deter other idiotic sojourns."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded. It fell to McGonagall to impose the penalty. "25 points from Gryffindor and a months ban from the library. Any books you do need for studies must be applied for first."

Hermione shrugged. "Seems fair," she smiled.

Snape gave her a quizzical look. "Do you not feel upset at all?" he asked.

"Yes. But if you intend to frighten girls with your rules, then you really don't know me do you. The judgement seems fair," sniffed Hermione. 

Snape seemed as if he would explode whilst Dumbledore gave Hermione a suspicious look.

McGonagall smiled despite the situation and something inside her gave a little cheer. 

"Now now Hermione. You are fit and well and have work to catch up on – get to it immediately! This molly-coddling has gone on long enough!" she managed, almost with a straight face.

Hermione left quickly before Snape could get another jibe in. 

She ran down the corridor and at the next junction looked out through the window. Checking that no-one else was around, she punched a small pane of glass, hurting her hand. She did it again, this time cracking the glass. She knelt down ad stared through the cracked pane: beyond the world was split in two, from the heavens unto the earth. Hermione closed her eyes and wished she could pass once more through the crack. 

Nothing happened, so shaking her head, Hermione concluded as well that it was just a rogue spell and all of this was dementia.

Outside a small girl looked up at Hogwarts. Her eyes fixed on a red-haired girl at a window.

To be Continued.


	6. One Week Later

Chapter 6

Pippa stared into Silvers eyes. The young wolf seemed at a loss, but his heart pounded. They closed together, ready to embrace each other.

The prison had been destroyed and the other wolves had been released. Silver was a hero - he had finally done it.

"I love you Pippa" he growled tenderly.

"I love you too Silver" she swooned.

Then suddenly, the ground shook violently beneath them. The sky had darkened and a great crack had opened up, sucking trees and houses up and out into whatever was beyond.

Crack appeared throughout the lands and small bright blue explosions erupted all around, destroying objects at random and singly.

"What's happening?" screamed Pippa, and then she too was gone in a shower of blue lights.

"Pippa!" Silvers scream echoed through the fragmented valleys of debris.

…

It was a week later, Hermione and Ginny were chatting. Ginny brought it up.

"So what happened to you? That thing with the book? We were all so worried, Hermione." Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand to reaffirm to them both her sincerity and to check Hermione was listening to her.

Hermione paused. "You know the bit where Silver and Pippa go through so much together, fighting the bad guys and overcoming the traps together?"

"Yep. Quite exciting really, for a kid's book."

Hermione stared intently at the window. "Yes. It was all silly really. But it was the bit where the sky cracked open and Pippa vanished that… got to me."

Ginny politely smiled, hoping Hermione would say more, but after an awkward silence, Ginny prompted her "Yes? How exactly…?"

"Silly really…"

…

Silver crossed the many shattered and deserted lands, travelling far beyond Farmer Chance's barns, far beyond the Dark Wood. Farther even than the big stream. Until Silver stood where the crack in the sky reached the very ground. Beyond, a fiery yellow light shone.

…

"Ginny."

"Yes Hermione?"

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts? Apart from marrying Harry obviously" Hermione grinned.

"Oi. Apart from that, obviously, I fancy seeing the world a bit. Travelling or something. Charlie said he might help me get a job abroad." Ginny stopped. "You know, I haven't really thought about it much"

"Me neither. Everyone's so caught up with Harry and Voldemort that it's like were just extras in his story. Who cares about us?" sighed Hermione.

Ginny grinned. "Fancy smiting a few trolls yourself do you, you simpering love interest of Harry's faithful sidekick, Ron 'flashheart' Weasley?"

Hermione smiled too. "Yeah. Bit fed up with being the brainy one who has to suffer fools and their little sisters." She stuck out her tongue.

"Cheek! Ok, so the book got a bit freaky at the end. Why did you lose it?"

"I didn't 'lose it' at all. In fact I think I found it." Hermione smiled smugly.

Ginny looked at her "Oh really Miss Granger. And what was it you found?"

"Oh, the meaning of life." Hermione's nonchalance was broken by Ginny's disbelieving snorts of laughter.

…

Silver staggered out beyond the crack in his world. Outside was a gigantic room, warm and metallic. It's harsh futuristic angles juxtaposed the smouldering wreckages and smashed panels of some event. Distant warning klaxons were sounding and the air smelled of blood and decay. Some battle or mad panic had happened here.

He turned around and looked back into his world, a once beautiful and tranquil paradise. In this harsh expanse outside, he saw a poster of himself and Pippa on the far wall. Scared but intrigued, he left his world behind to examine it.

"Silver the Happy Wolf" read the poster. "The latest in interactive entertainment." Silver could not understand much of what the poster said, but instead stared lost in the picture of Pippa.

Around him the room began to burn and collapse in on itself.

…

"Well, not everyone's life, just mine – stop laughing!" Hermione was getting grumpy now. 

"Sorry, sorry. We all thought you'd gone mad – shame we were proved right!" teased Ginny.

"Yeah, well… why should we be bound to the dreams and realities of others, waste our lives in simpering servitude. Waiting for our moment to shine when if we were to look, we would see our own brilliance reflected in the actions of others. Or something." Hermione went a little red-faced.

"You nicked that last bit from another book, I bet" smiled Ginny.

"So what? It's a start isn't it?"

That stopped Ginny's smirks. "Sorry," she said.

"Ah well, who cares – let's try and go into town this weekend. I think the philosophy of retail therapy beckons."

They left laughing.

…

Minerva McGonagall, on a particularly bad day, would have to stop and think hard that she was not confusing her dead daughter's beautiful face with those of the many brilliant girls that passed through Hogwarts. "Shame," was all she could manage.

If it were not for her secret stash of unsubmitted short stories, Minerva thought she would go mad one day. It had been a half-hearted stab at a hobby one year to help take her mind off things. Only one had ever been published.

THE END


End file.
